callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cyborg Evacuation
Cyborg Evacuation, also known as Evacuation, is a game mode featuring a maximum of 6 players in Call of Duty Online. Players need to protect and rescue survivors from the attack of Cyborg Zombies.http://cod.sgamer.com/news/201407/142473http://www.fpstt.com/page/20140627/1901227.html The gamemode will allow the player to play remade multiplayer maps. The game starts with the players being flown in on Littlebird helicopters. Once dropped off, the goal is to escort the survivors (NPC's) to the designated Landing Zone for pickup by helicopters as well as fighting cyborg zombies in the process. There are three difficulties of this game mode, medium (five survivors), veteran (six survivors) and heroic (seven survivors). Custom classes may be used in this game mode like all other game modes in Call of Duty Online. The currency of the game are poker cards, which can be obtained by obtaining multikills (2x or more kills) rescuing suvivors and/or obtaining certain objectives. Pokers can be obtained by collecting a certain amount of high value cards, such as Aces, Jacks, Queens, Kings or Jokers dropped by random cyborgs Several resupply boxes are found scattered throughout the map. *1 poker = Refill Ammo * 2 poker = Change loadout * 3 poker = 100 armor points * 4 poker = Buy 1 random perk * 5 poker = Buy 2 random perks There is also an upgrade box (which requires pokers, not individual cards) at a certain location on each map (2 locations on Estate Tropical due to map size) where upgrades can be purchased. *3 poker = Buy a mortar strike * 4 poker = Buy a predator missile * 5 poker = Buy 50% added bullet damage with H.E. ammo Each wave of zombies must be eliminated before the next wave will begin. The survivor will follow the player who called in the rescue. A successful evacuation will award the player one card. If the survivor is attacked by zombies, he/she will go down, at which point depending on the difficulty, the players will have a certain amount of time to revive the survivor, at which point the survivor will follow the player who revived him/her. If the survivor is not rescued within approximately 90 seconds, he/she will explode and go into last stand; if not revived, the survivor will die, this is presumably to prevent the game from being stuck in a loop if the survivor isn't rescued allowing the game to move on to the next stage.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yFZ9gpfhyac&feature=youtu.be If the survivor dies, no additional points will be awarded as well as a loss of 100 points. Players may also go down into last stand if attacked by zombies and suffer too much damage, as with the survivor NPC's, there is a certain amount of time the player will go into last stand before bleeding out and dying. If another player is nearby he/she can revive the downed teammate, death of a teammate will result in 25 point loss, at which point, the teammate will respawn and be flown in by Little Bird helicopter next round. If the user has Revival Coin (a poker chip used for self revive), one may self revive at any time during last stand or after death, except after the defeat of the final boss mothership round. It is recommended to self revive only as a last resort as you are limited to three self revives per game, and it is also recommended to self revive before dying, as any upgraded perks/abilities will be lost on respawn. Smoke Grenades are recommended for this game type as they will prevent the cyborgs from seeing and/or chasing the player. There are four different types of cyborgs: *Cyborgs - Standard cyborgs with normal health, will always take 1 knife to kill. *Cyborg Hounds - Have standard health. *Cyborg Juggernauts - Have approximately 5x normal health, do more damage as well as increased movement speed when chasing a player. Killing a Cyborg Juggernaut will earn a poker card. *Roarers - Very large zombies with an aircraft minigun (Death Machine). Roarers have approximately 20x normal health and can be very difficult to kill. If the player gets close to a Roarer, he will release a shock stepping on the ground which can cause the screen to shake as well as disable the players' ability to use any weapons temporarily. Knifing Roarers is usually the most effective. Killing him will cause it to drop a Death Machine which has a single magazine of 250 rounds, each round doing 60 damage per shot (unaffected by bullet damage/H.E. Ammo perk) with a damage drop off at max range of 25 damage per shot. Before the December 2014 update, the minigun did 70 damage with infinite range. The Death Machine will cause the player to have a reduced movement speed and no sprint. The Death Machine will be dropped when either, the ammo is exhausted or by changing weapons. After all survivors have been rescued, a boss mothership will appear at the end. It is the ship of Cortex, who is an alien bent on taking over the world with the help of his cyborg army. It is the objective of the players to destroy this ship by depleting it's health. Miniguns, LMG's and predator missiles are most effective. The ship will move to another location on the map in an attempt to evade the player once a certain amount of damage has been done. Firing on the ship's engines will deal maximum damage. The mothership has two defences 1. Lock on missiles which will be fired at the players, if hit will cause the player to go into last stand 2. A laser beam which locks onto the player if the player stands still for too long which will also cause the player to go into last stand. The mothership also transports down wave after wave of enemies (it will only send down waves of specific enemies at a time) Upon defeating the mothership, it will not be destroyed, however Cortex will taunt the players with sayings like "YOUR WEAPONS ARE INSUFFICIENT", "YOUR SPECIES IS A BLIGHT UPON THIS WORLD" and "WE ARE INFINITE" and complain about how his ship has been damaged and he will escape. Once this is completed, the players will have 90 seconds to reach the extraction point and be picked up by helicopter, in the mean time, the player must fight his/her way through various difficulties of zombies. The first player to reach the helicopter will be able to fire the helicopter's minigun. Other players may simply board the helicopter and fire their weapons/throw grenades at the zombies. It should be noted entering the helicopter will restock one grenade and/or grenade launcher round. If a player doesn't reach the helicopter before 90 seconds he/she will be left behind. If all players get to the helicopter successfully, the last player to board the helicopter will be able to fire a predator missile that basically nukes the entire map killing all zombies. If all living players go into last stand at any point, a 15 second counter will appear onscreen, if no players have or use the option to self revive, the game will end as a loss. Scattered throughout the map are hidden survivor items which will grant the user specific killstreaks/weapons/abilities. Using the perk SitRep will illuminate the location of item if the player is nearby one. The survivors and their specific items are as follows: *Sergeant - Akimbo .44 Magnums - Picking up this item will give the player a third weapon slot. * Trigger - Akimbo Uzi's - Picking up this item will give the player a third weapon slot. * Madman - Akimbo Rangers - Picking up this item will give the player a third weapon slot. * Female pilot - A walkie-talkie - Gives the user 1 precision airstrike * General - Laptop - Gives the user a mortar squad * Gamer - Game CD in folder - Invincible for 30 seconds * Biochemical Expert - Textbook - 500 XP * Boss - Gold bullion - 1000 GP (everything is best in it) * Doctor - Needle - 1 Resurrection Token * Janitor - A Bucket - random number of dog tags, but mostly 3 * Prisoner - Sword - Replace your knife and tactical knife (deals 1,000 damage) * Writer - A Manuscript - Collect it 3 times and the user unlocks a famous battle title. Weapons available for use in last stand: * M9 * Desert Eagle * USPT.45 * .44 Magnum * M93R * G18 If the user is using the PDW2000, or TMP, a launcher or is using Overkill, the default sidearm M9 will be given. Maps *Night Quagmire *Farm *Ambush *Estate Tropical *Seatown Gallery Cyborg Evacuation gameplay CoDO.png|Gameplay of Cyborg Evacuation. Video Call of Duty Online Estate Tropical Cyborg Evacuation on Heroic|Gameplay. Call of Duty Online China Cyborg Evac Convoy 2nd best ending ever!|Ambush Gameplay. Call of Duty Online China Cyborg Evacuation on Bog|Bog Gameplay. References Category:Call of Duty Online Cyborg Rising Category:Call of Duty Online Gametypes